


Telephone

by amtrak12



Series: Yatesbert Drabbles [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Estrangement, F/F, pre-canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: It had been eleven years since Abby had heard from Erin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "telephone" as evidenced by the title of this drabble because I suck at titles :P

Eleven years. It had been eleven years since Abby had heard from Erin, and yet here she was now in Chicago at the same physics conference Abby was at.

Eleven years.

Abby paced her hotel room. Erin didn't want to speak with her. She'd made that very clear earlier at the elevators (as if the hundreds of unanswered phone calls hadn't made that clear enough). _"I'm in room 402!"_ she'd still yelled as Erin had walked away. Erin wouldn't call though. She never called.

The phone rang. Abby lunged.

"Hello?"

A long silence. A deep breath.

"I'm in room 418."


End file.
